Golden Sun: Dark Dawn
Golden Sun DS (tentative title), announced on June 2nd, 2009 at E3 2009, is the third game in the Golden Sun series. The announcement of this title comes over five years after the release of The Lost Age in 2003. For information about hoaxes and fan speculation prior to this game's confirmation, see Golden Sun 3 Prerelease Speculation. Plot and Setting At present, there are many details of the game's story and setting that are unrevealed, and the name of the protagonist the player controls is currently unknown. However, Nintendo Power magazine has claimed that he is the son of the previous games' hero, Isaac. Two more characters are seen alongside what would appear to be said son in this promotional illustration, and while one of them looks extremely similar to Garet, it remains up to speculation the identities and relations of the other characters. It has been stated at a Nintendo press release in E3 2009 that the game will follow the story of the previous heroes' descendants. http://e3.nintendo.com/pressrelease/ In addition, at E3 what appeared to be prologue text for the game was displayed http://www.gamekyo.com/images33_4_31241.html. The known text reads: :...of a disaster the likes of which had never been seen before. :The heavens stormed. The lands quaked. The seas raged. Across the land, people prepared for the end of the world. :The tale spread that this calamity was caused by some unknown soul who had released a forbidden power upon the world. Gameplay The game features a world with 3D environments and entirely 3D battles, and it will feature touch-screen controls that are described by official sources as "pushing the boundaries of intuitive touch-screen controls". Attendees to E3 reported that the demo of the game that was available on the show floor consisted entirely of a short playable segment where the protagonist could be controlled to walk around, but do little else other than cross a bridge. As soon as the end of the area is reached, the demo fades into the gameplay trailer. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lm3-RRgXtnI The trailer itself shows the protagonist walking through various cavernous and rocky locations in 3D, and shows several battles in 3D as well, featuring completed models of the three known playable characters as well as models of various monsters, some appearing familiar and otherwise. The primary aspect of the battles shown in both the initial trailer and the hands-on trailer are several summon sequences, and from what is discernible from one video of the hands-on trailer, the top screen of the DS shows the party's Djinn walking around in 2D while the battle takes place in 3D below.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXNYGt8gRQo When a summon sequence is used, Djinn from the upper screen visibly disappear, as though that is how the game represents Djinn On Standby being used up for summons. Summons shown are Ramses, Atalanta, Eclipse, and what appears to be a water-based summon resembling a woman on a watery horse riding in and calling forth a tidal wave to wash over the enemy monsters; portions of the fan community allege this to be a redesign of Nereid, particularly because two Mercury Djinn on the top are seen disappearing when she is summoned, which was the same amount and element of Djinn needed to summon Nereid in the previous two games. This and other aspects of the game remain unconfirmed, though. Extended Gallery File:NTR GoldenSunDS 01ss01 E3.JPG|E3 screenshot of a dungeon-style cave location File:NTR GoldenSunDS 02ss05 E3.JPG|Closer screenshot of the same area File:NTR GoldenSunDS 02ss01 E3.JPG|Ramses model close-up File:NTR GoldenSunDS 01ss02 E3.JPG|Ramses summon sequence spanning both DS screens File:NTR GoldenSunDS 01ss03 E3.JPG|Water-based summon appearing as a woman on a horse File:NTR GoldenSunDS 02ss02 E3.JPG|Atalanta summon sequence File:NTR GoldenSunDS 02ss03 E3.JPG|Eclipse summon sequence File:NTR GoldenSunDS 02ss04 E3.JPG|E3 screenshot of a rocky location File:NTR GoldenSunDS 02ss06 E3.JPG|E3 screenshot of a location with a monstrous flower File:NTR GoldenSunDS 02ss07 E3.JPG|Final E3 screenshot of a bridge against a sunset Trivia *The August 2009 issue of the U.K.-circulated Official Nintendo Magazine made the erroneous claim that the main playable character seen in the E3 trailer was Isaac himself, rather than a descendant of Isaac as confirmed by the E3 press release. http://i627.photobucket.com/albums/tt352/emeclipse/Golden_Sun_Scan_NitendoMag_Aug09_Is.png Nintendo Power reported him to be Isaac's son beforehand. External Links * 1up.com news story * E3 Gametrailer footage, showing 3D graphics, presented by Reggie Fils-Aime * Extended footage of gameplay from E3 (close-up of bottom screen) ** Screenshot collage of above trailer de:Golden Sun DS Category:Golden Sun